Bite Me
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Um... the Akatsuki are vampires! Mainly told in Sasori's POV, but yeah. There will be yaoi, so get over it. Disclaimer inside. I'm bad at summaries. So nyah! On haitus! I lost the inspiration. Maybe I'll finish it later.


Okay, so I was staring blankly at the TV, not even processing what was happening(though I think it had something to do with th

Okay, so I was staring blankly at the TV, not even processing what was happening(though I think it had something to do with the prez debates…. 0o) and I had the sudden brilliant idea to wonder…. What would it be like if the Akatsuki were vampires? Would they have an easier life? Or harder? Would they be more attractive? Should I write a fanfic about it?… YES!!

Warning: Yaoi, Language, SasoDei,. KisaIta, KakuHidan, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki or any of the beautiful songs mention. The creators own all of that. I only own this fic.

"Talking"

'Thinking' Song Lyrics Anger or Emphasis or Headers

_**Ch.1 I Can't Be A Vampire!**_

**-Sasori's POV-**

'_No way! I am not a Vampire!' _I thought frantically.

Of course, nobody would be able to tell how freaked I am on this whole ordeal.

"You bit me!" I accused Deidara. "Last night, I remember now! Before I fell unconscious. Thanks a lot."

I said the last part sarcastically.

"And, un?" he asked. "I helped you, technically. But now, we must hunt. You are thirsty, un. I can tell."

I blinked, suddenly realized how right he was. I was craving blood and I knew nothing else would quench my thirst.

"Hunting?" asked Itachi, walking in with Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu behind him. "Konan already went hunting, so she's going to stay behind and watch the lair."

"Sasori, you get to pick where we going hunting, seeing as you're a newbie," said Pein, grinning, his fangs glinting.

"Hmmm…" I said thoughtfully. "How about Konoha?"

Itachi hissed, looking pleased.

"Why so pleased, Itachi, un?" asked Deidara.

"My foolish little brother lives there and I suddenly feel like terrorizing him and his friends."

"Fun fun fun," said Kisame. "So should we let the newest Vampire get the first pick?"

"B-but I can't be a Vampire!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, but you are, un," said Deidara.

I ignored the dead-sexy smile he gave me. Wait! I shouldn't be thinking that! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Whatever, let's just go," I muttered, looking away from Deidara, wondering if I was blushing.

"I wanna listen to my iPod on the way there," complained Itachi.

"Then go ahead, dumbass," said Pein, rolling his eyes.

Hidan grinned.

"Good," he said.

The other Vampires pulled out they're iPods, including me. I switched the song to 'Psychosocial' by Slipknot (A/N: I'm listening to it as I'm typing this, so yeah). I love this song.

_I did my time, _

And I want out! So abusive!

We began to jump through the trees toward Konoha. I've only been there once, when I was very young and that was forever ago.

"We're not going to go through the gates, are we?" asked Kakuzu.

Pein pulled out his earphones.

"Eh?" he asked.

Kakuzu repeated his question.

"Hell no!" exclaimed Pein. "We're gonna enter through over the Hokage's heads. It's night, so we shouldn't be seen, especially if we move at top speed."

_And the reign will kill us all_

As we throw ourselves against the wall!

All this time, five words were running through my mind over and over and over again.

'I can't be a Vampire!'Author's POV Timeskip! Under the Hokage's heads in the village!

"Alright, Newbie, you get the first pick," said Pein. "We want to see how you do."

"He can have anybody he wants," said Itachi. "Just so long as **I **get Sasuke-kun and his bratty friends."

Sasori remained emotionless as he scanned the quiet streets and spotted a sleeping hobo.

"Oh look," he said.

Not even bothering to pull out his earphones or look at the others, he sprang at the unaware hobo.

The hobo woke up just in time to see Sasori's fangs protruding from his gums and gave a short-lived scream of terror. Sasori clamped his teeth down on the man's neck, drinking the blood while savouring the beautiful flavour.

Sasori flinched as lights flashed on. He looked at the dead hobo, longing to continue drinking, but instead he practically flew back to the others.

"Well done," said Kakuzu.

"Yeah, but now you've woken up the entire fucking village," said Hidan angrily. "Now we have to get the hell out of here."

"Not necessarily," said Itachi quietly. "Follow me."

With that, he swiftly moved to the right, leading them into some secret chamber.

"Nice move, Itachi," said Kisame, grinning sadistically.

_Psychosocial!_

_Psychosocial!_

_Psychosocial!_

_Psychosocial!_

_Psychosocial!_

Psychosocial!

(A/N: The song seems to fit the scene perfectly. )

Sasori sighed as Itachi led them further into the darkness.

_The lights of the dead!_

The lights of the dead!

"God, how far are we going, un?" asked Deidara.

"Not very much farther," said Itachi softly, his voice still a monotone.

Suddenly, Sasori heard voices in the passage ahead.

"Shhh!! Who's that? Do you hear that?" asked a young, male's voice.

"Yeah…" said another male's voice. "There's more than one."

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," said Itachi, stepping into the light of a lantern they had.

"Itachi…" breathed the second voice. "Why are you here?"

"To have fun," said Hidan, stepping into the light after Itachi, Kakuzu following and wrapping his arm around Hidan's waist.+

What happens next? I dunno. I have to think of it, God! Stop pressuring me!! I'll update when I wanna!


End file.
